camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Voigtländer Vitoret
Voigtländer Vitoret is a 35mm film viewfinder camera manufactured by Voigtländer & Sohn AG, Braunschweig, former West Germany and produced between 1961-1971 The Voigtländer Vitoret series were a very successful range of consumer level inexpensive cameras that were produced from 1961 to 1971. Vitoret series were more inexpensive than the Vito range cause there were the choice of lenses and shutters and a more simple internal design. All series produced with quantity ca 700.000. Many Vitoret cameras are often still useable and capable of providing good results. Vitoret Models All versions have: *1:1 bright frame finder *Prontor 125 or 300 shutters *Standard lens was the Color Lanthar 2,8/50 with a few exceptions *Distance range marked by symbols or feet/meter scale. *The post-1967 series of the Vitoret had square edged bodies and the pre-1967 series all had the rounded body similar to the Vito range. Vitoret *1961 *Basic version *Also with Vaskar 2,8/50 lens for export Vitoret D *1961 *Leather covered or metal bottom *Exposure meter Vitoret Rapid D *1964 *For Rapid film cassettes *Exposure meter Vitoret DR *1964 *Coupled rangefinder and uncoupled exposure meter Vitoret F *1964 *With AG 1 flash under accessory shoe *Also supplied with Vaskar 2,8/50 lens Vitoret Colora F *1964 *With AG 1 flash under accessory shoe *With Color Skopar 2,8/50 lens Vitoret L *1964 *Coupled exposure meter *Metering readout also in viewfinder Vitoret R *1965 *Rangefinder *Color Skopar 2,8/50 lens *LANTHAR 2,8/50 lens Vitoret LR *1967 *Coupled rangefinder and exposure meter Vitoret basic model specifications *Lens: Voigtlander Color-Lanthar 50mm f/2.8, filter: push-on 32mm **Aperture: f/2.8 - f /22 no click stops **Focus range: 1-20m +inf, *Focusing: manual front focusing, guess the distance, there are markings for rapid zone focusing on the distance scale for portraits, groups and landscapes, indicated by a spot, triangle and circle respectively *Shutter: Prontor 125 leaf shutter, speeds: 1/30, 1/60, 1/125, +B *Shutter release: on the right-front of the camera, w/ cable release socket, on the bottom of it *Cocking lever: also winds the film, on the back of the top plate, long stroke *Frame counter: additive type, auto-resets, window on the bottom plate *Viewfinder: bright-frame, very large and bright *Re-wind lever: on the top plate, folding crank type, turns when winding *Re-wind release: small button, keep depressed when winding *Flash PC socket: on the lens-shutter barrel, synch M, X 1/30 *Others: Cold-shoe; Hinged back cover; Tripod socket 1/4 inch; Engravings on the bottom plate: Made in West Germany and serial no. *Body: Metal, square edged body; Weight: 429g Links *Voigtländer Vitoret Review by BKSPicture *in Uk Camera *in Voigtlander pages *http://www.cameramanuals.org/voigtlander_pdf/voigtlander_vitoret.pdf Vitoret manual in Orphan Cameras by Mike Butkus *http://www.cameramanuals.org/voigtlander_pdf/voigtlander_vitoret_rapid_d.pdf Vitoret Rapid D manual in Orphan Cameras by Mike Butkus *http://www.cameramanuals.org/voigtlander_pdf/voigtlander_vitoret_f.pdf Vitoret F manual in Orphan Cameras by Mike Butkus *Voigtländer Serial Numbers *in MyCollection by Vidar Kringsjaa * At www.collection-appareils.fr : ** Voigtlander Vitoret ** Voigtlander Vitoret 110 EL ** Voigtlander Vitoret D ** Voigtlander Vitoret D Rapid ** Voigtlander Vitoret DR ** Voigtlander Vitoret DR ** Voigtlander Vitoret F ** Voigtlander Vitoret L ** Voigtlander Vitoret LR ** Voigtlander Vitoret R Category:V Category:Voigtländer Category:Viewfinder Category:Rangefinder Category:German 35mm viewfinder Category:German 35mm rangefinder Category:35mm film